


I Took My Time (Sorry)

by Say_that



Series: HQ!! For the Soul [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, im so sorry, the Oikawa's have a dog for a bit in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_that/pseuds/Say_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi has always had Oikawa at his side. Just not in the way he wanted.</p><p>(Companion fic to I'm Here For You (Always))</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Took My Time (Sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the opposite po of the other iwaoi fic I wrote a bit ago. You don't need to read both to fully understand the story, but the other one has a bit more on the confession and a bit more smut, so it's up to you.

When Iwaizumi is five, he collects bugs and his best friend is obsessed with aliens. When he is eight he still collects bugs, and his best friend is still obsessed with aliens, but they've also started to play volleyball together. It's fun, even if they mess up a lot, and he wouldn't change anything about it.

During the summer, they take walks with Oikawa sister and her dog. She's tall, around 180 cm, and towers over them when they're children. She calls him "Haji-chan" and teases him about how easily he gets flustered. She always tells them to stick close when they walk, and Iwaizumi, in all his childhood bravado, loudly says, "Even if we don't say close, you'll be alright, nee-chan! And besides, if anything happens, I'll protect you!" And all she does is laugh, saying, "If anyone's going to be protecting us, it'll be Itsuki." She gestures to the shiba inu they're walking, and Oikawa laughs at the face Iwaizumi makes. Years later though, it's still one of his favorite memories.

When he and Oikawa are ten, Oikawa's sister gives birth to Takeru. They go to visit her, and upon seeing the newest addition to his family, Oikawa very loudly asks his older sister, "Is he going to look that wrinkly forever? Cause he doesn't look cute." His mother scolds him, and his sister gives an exasperated sigh and says, "Too-chan, he was just born, of course he's wrinkly!" But all Iwaizumi does is laugh quietly, grinning at Oikawa. When he smiles back, a wide, toothy grin, Iwaizumi feels his heart skip a beat.

It's the beginning of a long eight years of hell.

\--

When he's sixteen Iwaizumi tells Oikawa's older sister that he's in love with her little brother. He stands just a few centimeters shorter than her, but it's enough to make him feel like a little kid again, but this time he's scared because he doesn't have the bravado that he used to, he's _vulnerable_.

And she just smiles.

It's a little sad, a little hopeful. It makes Iwaizumi's chest ache, and when she pulls him into a hug he starts to cry. He cries because she doesn't hate him for it, he cries because she didn't say he was confused or going through a phase. But mostly, he cries because his best friend is dating a different person every month and it's not him.

They talk for awhile after that, as they wait for Oikawa to get home from his trip to the movies with Takeru. It's calming, for Iwaizumi, and he forgets why he was so scared in the first place. Well, not entirely, but enough that he doesn't startle when Oikawa's sister says, "Ne, Haji-chan?"

"What is it, nee-chan?" he asks, looking up from his lap, where he'd been fiddling with a loose string. He would be up in arms if anyone else called him that nickname, but not even Oikawa is dumb enough to try something like that, and Oikawa's sister only uses it when she's feeling sentimental or overbearingly curious.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Iwaizumi freezes. His shoulders go stiff and his eyes go wide, mouth opening and then closing as he tries to form different words.

But before he can even start to say an actual sentence Oikawa appears with Takeru, expression curious as he asks, "Tell what to whom?"

They both turn their heads to look at him, though Iwaizumi looks far more guilty of something than Oikawa's sister. So he takes a large breath and says, "I was telling nee-chan that I thought you were full of it and that there was no way you could attempt even half the stuff that you talk about doing at practice."

It's definitely _not_ Iwaizumi's best lie, but Oikawa buys it, making this squawking sound and yelling, "Mean, Iwa-chan!", that has Takeru laughing from where he stands next to Oikawa. 

A bit later Iwaizumi walks back home, Oikawa at his side, chattering about how much he liked the movie, and how Takeru really enjoyed it too, and how "Iwa-chan you should totally go see it! Bet yet, go with me so I can see it again!" His only response is to poke Oikawa in the side and laugh at him. After Oikawa drops him off and once he's eaten dinner with his parents, he lets himself fall asleep to thoughts of his best friend.

As long as everything stays the same, he'll probably be fine.

\--

He's been confessed to before, but something about Fujihiro Tohru is different. _She's_ different. (It's all bullshit, and Iwaizumi knows exactly why he thinks that maybe he can like her the way she likes him).

So he accepts. When he tells Oikawa about it after practice that day, he doesn't get teased the way he expected to be teased. Instead Oikawa's face goes from almost disbelieving to distraught, to something bitter. He must register what his face is doing though, because before the expression can settle it's changed again, and now it's that awful fake smile Oikawa likes to use when he doesn't want anyone to worry.

It leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

He ignores it.

\--

Fujihiro likes reading, and drawing. She doesn't believe in aliens, but thinks that it's a nice idea to believe in them. Her hair is a soft, curly brown, and her eyes are the same color, (like his). She dances, enjoys watching Iwaizumi play volleyball, and thinks that he's nice. (He wants to tell her that she's wrong, but Fujihiro believes in the best in people).

They breakup after a month and a half.

He goes to Oikawa immediately afterwards.

He wants to feel bad about it, but when Oikawa opens his door, when Iwaizumi meets those eyes with his own, all he can feel is the love he's been trying to bury away for years now.

So he cries because of his love for Oikawa instead of his love for Fujihiro Tohru (she had been so understanding about the breakup too. But Iwaizumi had still made her cry).

He feels like shit for awhile after that.

Of course, Oikawa's the one who makes it better.

\--

Every time that Oikawa breaks up with someone, Iwaizumi is the one to comfort him. And he wishes he were a better person, because every time, without fail, he feels almost happy that no one can stay Oikawa's side the way he can.

After a particularly bad breakup, Oikawa is curled up in Iwaizumi's arms and has just settled into a restless sleep after crying his eyes out, so Iwaizumi takes a chance, and presses his lips to the crown of Oikawa's head, kissing his hair and softly whispering, "I love you."

As he falls asleep with Oikawa in his arms, Iwaizumi feels his chest ache knowing that Oikawa will never feel the same.

\--

When Oikawa tells him about the development with his knee, Iwaizumi feels part of himself break. So he does the only thing he can think of.

He goes to him. And when Oikawa starts to cry, Iwaizumi cries with him and holds him as close as he can. They curl up on Oikawa's bed and hold each other.

Iwaizumi feels like he shouldn't be comforted by Oikawa's arms around him, but at the same time, it's what he needs so that he can keep helping his best friend (first love). When Oikawa's mother knocks on the closed door and tells them that theres a plate of onigiri for them in the hall Iwaizumi detangles himself from Oikawa to get it. They eat slowly, Oikawa sniffling with every other bite, and Iwaizumi hands him a tissue when they're done so that he can blow his nose.

(Oikawa's never been a cute crier, but Iwaizumi loves him all the more for it.)

He'll never be able to leave Oikawa. But even if he can only love him as a friend, Iwaizumi will be there for him.

\--

(When he wakes up in the middle of the night, eyes sore from crying and back aching slightly from the awkward position, Oikawa is already awake, already moving. Iwaizumi's careful not to change his breathing, and doesn't move, even when Oikawa presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I love you," Oikawa whispers to him before curling up against him, his head tucked underneath Iwaizumi's chin and hands gripping the chest of his t-shirt. The one that Oikawa had left at his house a year ago. 

Iwaizumi feels something inside of him break apart and get rebuilt in the same instance, and it makes his breath choke for a moment.

He's crying again.)

\--

The next month is one of the hardest Iwaizumi has ever been through with Oikawa. He tries to act normal, tries to not blurt out his feelings whenever he see Oikawa, whenever he smiles or laughs.

It's not an easy thing.

When Oikawa is finally allowed to practice again Iwaizumi is watching the entire time, making sure he doesn't over work himself. He knows that he's scared to jump again, scared to fail, to fall.

Iwaizumi's scared too.

But he knows that whatever happens, they'll stay together through it.

So as they're walking home, as Oikawa jokes to try and lighten the mood, saying, "Iwa-chan, are you alright? You've been pretty quiet since we left the gym. Oh! I know, you switched your brain with a volleyball, since it won't effect how smart you are!" Iwaizumi wants to smack him for that, but mows really not the time and Oikawa looks almost worried, so he stops oscillating between being ready to tell him how he feels and being scared to tell him.

If he's completely honest, it's both.

"I'm in love with you," he says, looking Oikawa in the eye as he says it.

So, he takes Oikawa's hand in his, stroking his thumbs over the backs (he hopes Oikawa doesn't feel how he's shaking, doesn't see the fear in his eyes, because he wants to be strong for him, wants to be _more_ for Oikawa, for _Tooru_ ).

When he starts talking everything comes out in a rush, his voice a bit choked as he says, "I've been in love with you for a few years honestly. Maybe more. I didn't realize it until you started dating back in first year, and I wanted to be happy for you but all I could be was jealous, and then you told me that you thought everyone was attractive, not just girls, and it gave me hope that maybe you might feel the same. But you never acted differently around me, so I tried to move on, to fall in love with someone else, but it...it didn't work. But a month ago, when we fell asleep together after you're p.t. appointment, I had woken up in the middle of the night around the same time you did and I heard you--"

Oikawa pulls his hands away from Iwaizumi's and slaps them over his mouth, cutting him off mid sentence. He's blushing deeply, and there are tears making their way down his face, and Iwaizumi wants to pull him close, to hold him, but before he can even try to move forward Oikawa's hissing out, "You sat on that confession for a _month_ , you asshole?!"

Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa's hands from his mouth, clasping them in his own and pulling him closer. He looks up at Oikawa's (he must be screwed if he enjoys looking _up_ at this ass of a best friend) and whispers, "Sorry I took so long."

When they kiss, it's gentle and slow, everything that Iwaizumi wanted _their_ first kiss to be.

(He and Fujihiro only ever kissed once. It was when he broke up with her. Her lips were soft, but they weren't the ones he wanted to be kissing. She must of known that too.)

He really is sorry that he took his time with this.

\--

Two months after this confessions Iwaizumi's got his mouth wrapped around Oikawa's cock, his knees propped up on his shoulders, and Oikawa's right hand buried in his hair, pulling and scratching (it feels better than iwaizumi will ever admit) while his left is covering his mouth so that he doesn't yell.

He pulls off slowly, taunting Oikawa with soft bites along the side, kissing his thighs, sucking a hickey on the v of his crotch, rubbing his nose on the trail of coarse hair that leads to his cock, and he hears Oikawa whimper, so he looks up at him and smirks before moving back down to his cock and taking him in as far as he can, wrapping a hand around what he can't, and swallowing around him.

Oikawa cums down his throat before he's even finished swallowing and Iwaizumi would point out how quick he was to come if he weren't trying to avoid choking as he swallows again, trying to ignore the taste of it as he pulls off of Oikawa. When he finishes swallowing down the bitter taste of cum he opens his mouth to inhale, but it's cut off quickly by Oikawa wrapping a hand around him and stroking, slow and firm, until he finishes on his hand, covering his fingers. Iwaizumi lets out a low sigh when Oikawa pulls his hand away, closing his eyes for a minute. When he opens them he finds himself looking at his menace of a boyfriend with his fingers knuckle-deep in his mouth, licking Iwaizumi's cum off of the digits.

He feels his mouth go dry and he wants to say something, maybe how hot Oikawa is or how he wants to shove him down on the mattress and fuck him, but before he can open his mouth Oikawa's pulling his fingers out, clean but covered in his saliva, and says, " You taste better than I thought, Hajime." Just hearing Oikawa say something that dirty would be enough to make Iwaizumi hard again, but the way he said Iwaizumi's given name, syllables drawn out and held, like he was savoring them, makes Iwaizumi ache in the places he wants Oikawa to touch him.

But Oikawa's sister is coming to visit that day, so instead of doing what he wants Iwaizumi gets off the bed and picks his clothes up from the floor, pulling them back on and throwing Oikawa's to him as he finds them. When iwaizumi finds Oikawa's briefs, right next to his own shirt, he throws them over his shoulder, not bothering to look to see if they hit the bed.

They don't.

Instead of the sound of fabric hitting fabric Iwaizumi hears a soft sort of _fwmp_ sound followed by a few beats of silence. He slowly turns his head to find Oikawa sitting up on his bed, shirt in one hand and the other held in front of his face like he's going to catch something. And sitting on his head, covering his face, is his underwear. Iwaizumi snorts out a laugh just as Oikawa yells, "You betrayed me, Iwa-chan!" When he pulls the fabric off of his head Oikawa has a mischievous look in his eyes and Iwaizumi doesn't wait to see what he's got in mind. He runs for the door of Oikawa's room but he's too slow because he's getting pulled back by the belt loops of his jeans and pushed to the floor.

Iwaizumi tries to wrestle Oikawa off of him, tries to flip their positions, but each time he gets close to doing that Oikawa does something to stop him. The first time it's digging his fingers into Iwaizumi's sides, and the next it's leaning down to bite at his collarbone. It keeps going on, and there's no denying that at this point they're doing it because they don't want to stop their series of retaliations.

Iwaizumi can't help but think to himself that at this point it's just a fight to see who can leave more hickeys on the other, and Oikawa is definitely winning. He's currently biting just underneath Iwaizumi's jaw, where he's overly sensitive, and then pulling back to blow cool air on it before leaning in and sucking on it, making Iwaizumi groan under his breath as his hands settle low on Oikawa's hips, gripping at the still naked skin he finds there as his hips roll up. Oikawa moans into Iwaizumi's neck and moves up to kiss him, slow and wet, and at that moment the door to his room opens and Oikawa's sister looks down at them.

They must be quite the sight, Iwaizumi wearing only his pants and Oikawa lying on top of him, completely naked, with his hands buried in Iwaizumi's hair and Iwaizumi's gripping his hips. They're both covered in hickeys and flushed, their lips bruised from kissing and hair mussed. But she doesn't say anything about that. Just lets her gaze move over them before she settles on Iwaizumi's face and smiles at him.

"So, I take it you told Too-chan how you feel, ne, Haji-chan?" she says, playfully in that patent Oikawa family way, and winks before she closes the door.

Oikawa pulls his gaze from the doorway and looks at Iwaizumi, his gaze dark in a way that is in no way sexual and asks, very quietly, "Haijme, did you tell my older sister how you felt before you told me?"

Iwaizumi just turns his head to look at the window on the far wall of Oikawa's room, his lips set in a thin line.

He's so screwed. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

So he looks at Oikawa sheepishly and says, "I took my time, sorry." 

Oikawa looks down at him and smiles softly, leaning down to press their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I guess you'll have to stay with me then. To make up for it," he whispers.

When Iwaizumi is 18 he no longer collects bugs and his best friend is obsessed with aliens. But instead of watching as he kisses other people, Iwaizumi gets to be the one to press a kiss to Oikawa's lips. And that's all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated, and please point me towards any mistakes I might have made.


End file.
